The Inuyasha Gang Meets The YuGiOh Gang!
by Sesshoumaru's Sweetheart
Summary: A funny little fic where the YuGiOh gang meets Inuyasha and friends in the Feudal Era! Read to find out more! Please R&R and no flames! I LIVE OFF REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Tayla: Hi everyone! Wow, I haven't written a story in AGES! Well, here is a brand new story just for you guys! Hope ya like it! Its all about Inuyasha and Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi: So Yami and I are in it right?

Tayla: Of course!

Yugi: Yay!

Tayla: Where is Yami?

Yugi: Hmm...I dunno...

Yami: (comes out of no where) Hi!

Tayla: Yami? Where were you?

Yami: I was hungry so I went to get something to eat

Tayla: Oh, ok, now...onto the sto-

Inuyasha: (comes out of no where) Hi everyone!

Tayla: Oh, hi Inuyasha

Yami and Yugi: (both look at Inuyasha)

Tayla: (looks at Yami and Yugi) Oh, I forgot, this is Inuyasha. He is gonna be in the story too! Inuyasha, Yami and Yugi. Yami and Yugi, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Um, hi

Yami and Yugi: Hi

Tayla: Well, onto the story!

_**Chapter one:**_

**Kagome's era**

"Are you done yet?" Inuyasha complained.

"Stop complaining, I'm almost done," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome to pack so she can come back to the Feudal Era. Inuyasha waited boredly on Kagome's bed while Kagome packed her stuff into her backpack. Every 5 minutes Inuyasha would complain. 10 minutes passed and Kagome was finally done.

"Ok, I'm done now Inuyasha,"

"Its about time you finished," Inuyasha replied rudely. Kagome just glared at Inuyasha.

"Come on, we gotta go, Sango, Miroku and Shippo are probably worried,"

"Ok" Inuyasha replied. They then walked off towards the well. Inuyasha followed after Kagome towards the well. When they got there Kagome jumped in first then followed by Inuyasha shortly after. They had no idea where they were going to end up next...

**Yugi's place: at the Game Shop**

Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea all sat outside of the game shop on the grass together all talking about things like school and stuff when they heard something behind the bushes.

"What was that?" Yugi asked looking towards the bushes.

"Why don't we check it out," Joey replied. Yugi then nodded and walked over to the bushes and looked through them. Yami, Joey, Tristan and Tea walked over to Yugi and looked through the bushes as well. All they saw was the well.

A few minutes later, they all saw a blue light coming from the well then shortly after the light disappeared, two people came out. Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea watched them careful not to make a sound so they won't see them.

"Wait, where are we? This isn't Feudal Japan!" Kagome gasped.

"Thats weird. Maybe we should try again. Lets go back in the well," Inuyasha replied. Kagome nodded. They then jumped back into the well.

Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea came out from behind the bushes and ran towards the well and looked inside of it.

"Hey! Its empty! Didn't we just see people go in?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"Hmm...maybe they transported somewhere else, we should check it out," Yami replied. Everyone nodded.

"Uh, so whos gonna go in first?" Joey asked.

"I will!" Tristan insisted then jumped in before anyone could say anything. Everyone then saw a blue light and Tristan disappeared.

"Cool! Well, I will go next I guess," Joey said then followed after Tristan.

"Me next!" Tea said and jumped in. Yami and Yugi then looked at eachother.

"Who's gonna go first out of us?" Yugi asked.

"I will, then you follow straight after me ok aibou?" Yami said.

"Ok Yami, be careful," Yugi replied. Yami smiled then jumped in. Yugi followed after Yami...

**The Feudal Era**

Inuyasha then Kagome came out of the well. When they came out, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara(Its pronouced Kilala), stood there. They were waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to come back.

"You're back! Where were you guys? What took you so long?" Shippo asked worriedly.

"Sorry Shippo. I don't know how, but we ended up somewhere other then Feudal Japan," Kagome replied.

"Thats weird," Sango said.

"Well, the good thing is that you two are back," Miroku said. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded.

A few minutes passed then something happened. The well glowed blue and everyone looked towards it. Suddenly, five people came out of the well. First Tristan, then Joey, then Tea, then Yami and then came out Yugi. Everyone looked at eachother and gasped.

"Who are you!" Everyone yelled out pointing to one another.

"Inuyasha, these must be the people from the place we ended up in when we first transported through the well," Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha looked at all of them.

"Yeah, probably" Inuyasha replied.

"Uh, hi, I'm Yugi. We kinda saw some of you come through a well and we wanted to figure out what just happened so we jumped in the well and we kinda ended up in this weird place, heh," Yugi said. Suddenly, Miroku spotted Tea and quickly ran over to herand grabbed her hands gently.

"Hi, my name is Miroku. Would you please bear my child?" Miroku asked Tea with a big goofy grin on his face. Everyone looked at Miroku. Tea sweatdropped.

"Uh..." Tea said. Before she could say something, Sango came up to Miroku and whacked him over the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"Sorry about Miroku. He is quite perverted alot. Don't mind him! I'm Sango by the way, and these are my friends Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo, and that little thing down there that looks like a cat is Kirara. She is a demon," Sango said pointing to all her friends.

"A demon?" Tea asked.

"Yeah...she is a gentle demon. Some demons are evil and nasty. Inuyasha over here is a half demon, and Shippo is a fox demon. If you don't know what a demon is then you are probably confused right now. Demons have like powers and stuff and attacks like Inuyasha he uses attacks like Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. And Shippo can change his form...its kinda hard getting used to," Sango explained. Yami, Yugi, Tristan Tea and Joey all stood there with there jaws dropped.

Joey then walked over to Inuyasha and looked at him in amazement. Inuyasha looked back at him confusedly.

"Woah, this guy has dog ears!" Joey exclaimed. He then pulled on Inuyasha's ears. "Are these real?" Joey said. Inuyasha was really pissed off by Joey.

"Will ya not do that! Yes, they are real! Let go!" Inuyasha yelled and then hit Joey's hand away hard.

"Ow! Well someones in a good mood today!" Joey said as he glared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha don't be rude! They are guests here! Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha then got thrown magically to the ground.

"Would you stop doing that!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"How did you do that! Was that Shadow Magic? Do you have a Mellenium item or something?" Yugi asked in confusion. Inuyasha then stood up recovering from the 'Sit' command.

"What the hell are you talking about! Shadow Magic? Mellenium item!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I guess they don't know about anything we are saying Yami," Yugi said to Yami. Yami nodded.

"How about we tell you about things like Shadow magic and Shadow Realms and Mellenium Items and you tell us about demons and other things here?" Yami asked Kagome. Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Ok, sure!"

Everyone sat down together and started talking about stuff where they are from. Yami sat next to Yugi, Yugi sat next to Tea, Tea sat next to Miroku, who kept hitting on her every once and a while, Miroku sat next to Sango who kept hitting Miroku for annoying Tea, Sango sat next to Tristan, Tristan sat next to Joey, Joey sat next to Kagome, who had Shippo on her lap, Kagome sat next to Inuyasha(Why wouldn't she? .) and Inuyasha sat next to Yami. Oh, and Kirara sat on Sango's lap!(I just made all of this up as I went along lol).

**35 minutes later**

After a while, they all told eachother everything. So the Yu-Gi-Oh gang know all about demons, Naraku, the Shikon Jewel, the dead Priestess Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Miroku's wind tunnel curse, Kagome sacred arrows, Sango's dead brother, all thier wepons and stuff and everything else about the Feudal Era and the Inuyasha gang know all about dueling, the Shadow Realm, Shadow Magic, the Mellenium items, Yami being a Pharaoh, and everything else where Yugi lives like Kaiba, Dartz, Marik, Bakura and yeah.

"Oh! You guys forgot to tell us your names!'' Kagome said as she smiled.

"I'm Yugi!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"I'm Yami, the Pharaoh!" Yami said proudly.

"I'm Joey!" Joey exclaimed.

"I'm Tea!" Tea said as she smiled.

"And I'm Tristan!" Tristan said lastly.

"Well, welcome Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea and Tristan," Sango said smiling.

"What are your names again?" Yugi asked.

"I'm Kagome!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I'm Miroku" Miroku said calmly.

"I'm Sango, and this is Kirara" Sango said while holding Kirara.

"I'm Shippo!" Shippo yelled out happily.

"I'm Inuyasha" Inuyasha said rudely.

"Inuyasha, whats wrong with you lately?" Kagome asked.

"I just don't like being around weird people..."

"Who are you calling weird dog boy!" Joey yelled.

"Joey! Calm down! You gotta stop starting fights!" Tea yelled.

"Grrr...you asked for it!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he pulled out Tetsusaiga as it transformed. He then ran towards Joey as Joey gasped and tried to run away.

"Woah! That things huge!" Tristan yelled.

"WIND SC-"

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha got thrown to the ground. "Inuyasha whats wrong with you! He is only human!"

"I was only joking!" Inuyasha said as he got up.

"What the hell were you doing? And what were you gonna say? Wind scab? Wind Scrape?" Joey said looking at Inuyasha.

"Its called the Wind Scar. It can kill 100 demons in one strike. And its not as good as the Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha said showing off.

"Woah! Thats cool!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yep!" Inuyasha said with a big grin on his face.

A few minutes later Kagome gasped and everyone looked at her. Then everyone turned to Inuyasha who is growling.

"I smell a demon..." Inuyasha said while growling.

"I sense a shard of the Shikon Jewel! And its coming at us fast!" Kagome exclaimed. Everyone then gasped.

Yami, Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey were all confused at what was going on...but then soon found out what was going to happen. Joey just ran around screaming 'We're all gonna die!' while everyone else waited for the demon. Inuyasha then pulled out his Tetsusaiga...

_**To be continued...**_

Tayla: Sorry about the cliffy! You'll just have to wait till the next chapter is up! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I only got one review for two of my stories! (looks at you with big sad puppy eyes)

Yugi: REVIEW OR SHE WILL KILL ME!

Tayla: Yugi I'd never kill you!

Yugi: Shhh! I am trying to get reviews!

Tayla: Oh oops!

Yami: Just review or I will send you to the shadow realm with the Mellenium Puzzle! Even though its more of a Marik and Bakura thing...

Inuyasha: Um, review or I will use the Wind Scar or Backlash Wave on you with my Tetsusaiga!

Tayla: How about, review and I will give you a cookie! (bakes cookies for the reviewers) Whoever reviews gets a cookie! I am so nice aren't I!

Inuyasha: SURE you are...

Tayla: Shut up dog boy!

Inuyasha: (hides behind Yami)

Tayla: I can control Inuyasha! Since this is my story and I can make him do whatever I want! MUAHAHAHAHAHA(coughs)HAHAHAHA!(goes back to being good) Please review! .

Yami, Yugi and Inuyasha: (backs away slowly from Tayla and runs like hell away from her)

Tayla: What did I do?(looks innocent) Well, remember, REVIEW! .


	2. Chapter 2

Tayla: Ok, we're back with a brand new chapter! If you remember from last time, a demon is coming and everyone stayed calm except for Joey who was running around screaming

Joey: (comes out of no where) I heard that!

Tayla: What? I can do whatever I want! This is MY story!

Inuyasha: (sighs and walks in) Hi

Tayla: Hi Inuyasha!

Joey: (looks at Inuyasha) And people call ME a dog...(is looking at how Inuyasha is sitting and how he has dog ears)

Inuyasha: (is sitting like a dog) Shut up!(hits Joey over the head with his fist)

Joey: OW!

Tayla: You two stop fighting!

Kagome: (comes out of no where) Hi! (looks at Inuyasha) What are you doing here?

Inuyasha: I'm actually in the story, why are you here?

Kagome: Same reason you're here.

Yami and Yugi: (walks in) Hi!

Tayla: (sighs) Ok, I'll write the story now...this is getting weird...(looks at Inuyasha, Kagome, Yami, Yugi and Joey)

_**Chapter two:**_

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Joey yelled while running around screaming.

"We are? AHHHHH!" Tristan exclaimed. Everyone looked at the two and sweatdropped.

"Will you two shut up! We're not going to die!" Inuyasha said, annoyed. Just then, then demon emerged from the trees in the forest. It was huge! It was 10 times the size as Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! The demon has two shards! One in each of its arms!" Kagome exclaimed.(I think I use that word too often in this story...)

"Ok!'' Inuyasha replied. He then ran up to the demon and stood right in front of it then yelled "WIND SCAR!" and hit the demon but it hardly scratched him.

"Its too powerful!" Kagome said worriedly.

"Damn!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yami, what if we use our monsters in our deck to help?" Yugi said pointing to his deck in his duel disk.

"It might help..." Yami replied. He then pulled out a card from his deck and put in on the duel disk. It was Dark Magician, Yugi's favourite monster. "Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack!" He yelled. Dark Magician obeyed and used the attack on the demon. The attack damaged the demon quite a bit.

"It worked!" Yugi cried. Everyone looked at Yami in amazement.

"Inuyasha, now try Wind Scar again! It might work! If not, use Backlash Wave!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha nodded.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as he used the wind scar. Yami, Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey watched in amazement. It only hurt the demon a bit. The demon then whacked Inuyasha into a tree with his left arm.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She ran over to him. "Are you ok!" Kagome asked worriedly. Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha replied. He then looked at the demon who was chasing after Joey. He then laughed at Joey's reaction.

"AHHHHH! GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME! I'M GONNA DIE! AHHHHHHH!" Joey yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"Inuyasha! Help him!" Kagome yelled.

"Ok, ok..." Inuyasha replied. He then ran after the demon and jumped in front of him. Inuyasha then smiled evily. He then stood directly in front of the demon...(You should no whats gonna happen next!) "BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha yelled as he used his sword to form the Backlash Wave on the demon. The demon got blasted by the Backlash Wave. Inuyasha looked at the demon. "Its dead..." Inuyasha said. Everyone stared at Inuyasha in amazement.

"Come on, we gotta get the jewel shards" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and ran over to the demon. He then took out the shards in each of the demon's arms.

"WOAH! That was sooooo cool!" Joey exclaimed. Kagome then looked at Inuyasha. He had a big bruise on his stomach that was covered in blood where the demon had hit him. Kagome then went to her backpack and started looking for something inside of it.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Shippo asked.

"I'm just trying to find the bandages and medacine for Inuyasha's wounds," Kagome replied. Then everyone looked at Inuyasha and gasped at how badly he was hurt.

"What! It isn't that bad..." Inuyasha said while everyone was looking at him. Kagome then found the bandages.

"Come here Inuyasha, we gotta bandage up your wounds before it gets worse," Kagome insisted. Inuyasha just sighed and walked over to Kagome. "You guys can have lunch while I bandage up Inuyasha. Here..." Kagome handed all of the others food from her backpack. The others all sat down and talked while they were eating.

A while later, Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to everyone else and Inuyasha was all bandaged up by Kagome. Kagome smiled sweetly at everyone else and sat down with them. Inuyasha sat down as well. Kagome and Inuyasha started talking with them and started eating their lunch as well. Everyone laughed at Joey and Tristan who were eating their lunch like crazy. They were eating it like they hadn't eaten in weeks. Kagome then looked at Yami and Yugi, who were eating normally of course.

"Hey, do they always eat like that?" Kagome asked. Yami and Yugi laughed and nodded.

"Are you talking about me!" Joey said when he stopped eating for a minute and looked at the three.

"Um, we were just talking about how brave you were when the demon came," Kagome replied.

"Oh, ok!" Joey said then continued on eating. Everyone cracked up laughing at what Kagome said.

_**To be continued...**_

Tayla: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY ITS SHORT! I didn't have alot of time to write this! Anyways, could the reviewers help me a bit? I need a few ideas. Should I add other Yu-Gi-Oh into the story? Like Mai or Seto? You guys decide! If I don't get any replies then I will make the story my way! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and thank you sooooo much to the people who reviewed before!(gives them cookies)

Yugi: Can I have a cookie? (looks at me with big huge puppy eyes)

Tayla: Awww! How can I say no to that! (gives Yugi a cookie)

Yami: Thats not fair! He is cuter then all of us! We deserve a cookie too!

Inuyasha, Kagome and Joey: (agrees with Yami)

Tayla: Fine...(gives Inuyasha, Kagome, Joey and Yami a cookie) Ok, everyone please review! Please try not to flame: )


	3. Chapter 3

Tayla: Hi everyone! I'm back again with yet another chapter! Ok, I do know how the Backlash Wave works, but this is my story so I can make anything my way! Even though I should've made it with the demon having a demonic aura(I can't spell it lol), and have the demon brake into a million pieces but oh well! This is MY story and I do what I want!

Yami, Yugi and Inuyasha: (rolls their eyes) Get on with the story!

Tayla: Ok, ok, don't have to be mean about it...well, anyways, onto the story! Oh, and someone wanted Seto in the story and someone wanted Ryou and Bakura...hmm...should I add all three or just Seto or Just Ryou and Bakura...ok, I have made my decision! Sorry to the person who wanted Seto, I am adding Ryou and Bakura first then I might add Seto next chapter ok! Now, onto the story!

_**Chapter three:**_

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea had all finished their lunch and started talking. Everyone then stopped talking since they had nothing else to talk about. So they sat there for a few minutes in silence until Joey got annoyed and decided to break the silnce.

"Well, now what?" Joey asked.

"Maybe we should go after Naraku or something or find more jewel shards," Inuyasha replied. Everyone nodded then got up and started to walk off, with Inuyasha in the lead.

**At the well near the Game Shop**

Ryou and Bakura were at the well where Yami, Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Tea jumped in. They were looking down the well then Bakura looked up at Ryou.

"You sure they went down there?" Bakura asked.

"Yes! I'm sure I saw them go in here!" Ryou replied.

"But its empty. Its just your imagination, come on, we're leaving," Bakura said as he grabbed Ryou's arm and started to drag him away.

"No! Wait!" Ryou said as he tried to stop Bakura. Ryou then pulled too hard and fell into the well dragging Bakura with him. They looked down and saw a blue light.

"What the hell is going on!" Bakura asked. Ryou was too scared to answer, then suddenly they disappeared into the well...

**Feudal Era**

Bakura and Ryou climbed out of the well and looked around.

"What the hell just happened?" Bakura said looking around.

"I dunno. But I don't think we are in the same well we fell in before," Ryou replied.

"This is all your fault!" Bakura said accusing Ryou. Ryou just ignored Bakura and started to walk around looking at everything until suddenly a demon the size as Ryou came out of the bushes and scared Ryou half to death.

"Ahhh!" Ryou screamed.

"What!" Bakura said turning around. He saw the demon. "What the hell is that thing!" Bakura said. The demon suddenly started to chase after to Ryou.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryou screamed running as fast as he can away from the demon. Bakura just rolled his eyes like its no big problem.

**Somewhere else in Feudal Japan**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea were all walking around looking for jewel shards when they heard a 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' coming from near the well. Inuyasha thought is was a demon attacking someone so he ran towards the well. Everyone else chased after him.

"Wait! Yami, that sounded like Ryou!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yes, it did, he might actually be here," Yami replied still running. They finally got there. They saw a big demon chasing after a screaming Ryou.

"Ryou!" Yugi yelled.

"HELP ME!" Ryou exclaimed. Bakura looked at Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea and sighed.

"So Ryou was right after all...hey Pharaoh, who are these weirdos?" Bakura asked Yami pointing to Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara.

"These are our friends and they aren't weirdos!" Yugi cried. Inuyasha frowned at Bakura then pulled out his Tetsusaiga making it transform then he ran after the demon. He then yelled "DIE!" and slashed the demon in half with his Tetsusaiga.

"Heh, that was too easy!" Inuyasha said. Everyone then turned their attention to Ryou who was breathing heavily. Yugi then ran over to Ryou.

"Are you ok Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"Y-yes, n-now I am..." Ryou replied.

"What are you and Bakura doing here?" Yugi asked turning his attention to Bakura.

"Ryou said he saw you idiots jump into the well so we looked in there and Ryou fell in and dragged me with him," Bakura replied. He then turned his attention to Inuyasha and his friends. "Who are these weird people!" Bakura asked rudely. Yugi sighed.

"I guess we'll have to explain it," Yugi replied. They all sat down and explained it to Ryou and Bakura.

"So that thing that was chasing me was a demon?" Ryou asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Can we please go after the jewel shards now!" Inuyasha asked looking quite annoyed. Everyone nodded except for Ryou and Bakura then stood up and followed Inuyasha.

"Are you two coming?" Tea asked looking at Bakura and Ryou. They just shrugged and followed anyway.

_**To be continued...**_

Tayla: Sorry for the cliffie! And sorry if its too short. I will probably make the next chapter longer. Any other ideas? Any characters you want me to add? Please include it in the review! Oh, and thank you Dark Mage of Sea for the idea, I might use it, when I get to the near end of the story. I wanna make this a really long story! I dunno why, I just feel like it. Oh, almost forgot,(gives the reviewers cookies) I am so happy! No one flamed! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Yami, Yugi and Inuyasha: Remember to review!

Tayla: Thank you boys, I almost forgot! Yes, review people! Flames will make me sad so don't flame! If I get flames I will quit writing the story and no one wants that! So no flames! (smiles) Anyways, gotta go, bye! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Tayla: Wow! I got over 10 reviews already! Thank you to ALL reviewers! Oh, and this chap should be longer then the last chapter. I will add Seto and Mokie into the picture this chapter! Maybe I'll add Mai into the next chapter! Thank you everyone for the ideas! That idea with Naraku and Kaiba teaming up was a pretty good idea. I'll think about it ok?

Inuyasha: Can you make me kill Naraku? PLEASE!

Tayla: Inuyasha...always wanting to kill Naraku...I'll think about it ok?

Inuyasha: Ok

Joey: WHAT! You're adding rich boy!

Yugi: Joey calm down!

Tayla: Yep!

Joey: WHY RICH BOY!

Yami: (sweatdrops) Will you guys stop fighting?

Tayla: Its not my fault! Its the reviewers! They wanted Kaiba!

Joey: Whatever, just make me kick Kaiba's but or something...

Tayla: I'll think about it...now, to the story!

_**Chapter four:**_

**Yugi's time near the well**

"This way big brother!" little Mokuba Kaiba said as he dragged his older brother towards the well.

"This is a waste of time Mokuba, I've got work to do" Seto Kaiba said trying to talk Mokuba into turning back.

"But I heard screaming from that well over there! We just gotta check it out!"

"Whatever..." Kaiba replied not even caring. Makuba looked inside the well first. Nothing was there.

"Its empty!"

"It must've been your imagination, come on, we're going home," Seto replied.

"No! Seto!" Mokuba said trying to pull Seto back. He then pulled too hard and his hand slipped out of Kaiba's and Mokuba fell down into the well. "AHHHHHHHH!" Mokuba screamed.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled. He then saw a blue light and Mokuba disappeared. "I'm coming Mokuba!" He yelled then he jumped in the well after Mokuba. there was a blue light, and Seto Kaiba disappeared too...

**At the well in Feudal Japan**

Mokuba was at the bottom of the well. He then climbed up and looked around.

"Where am I? Wheres Seto?" Mokuba said to himself. Just then there was a blue light and Kaiba came out of the well.

"What just happened? Where are we?" Kaiba said looking around.

"Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed running towards his brother.

"Hey Mokuba. Come on, lets look around to find out where we are," Kaiba replied. Mokuba nodded so they walked off with Kaiba in the lead and Mokuba following after him...

**Feudal Japan, where Inuyasha is**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura and Ryou were all wondering around a little forest looking for jewel shards.

"Sense any jewel shards Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope, not yet," Kagome replied. Inuyasha sighed and they began to walk around again, until Inuyasha heard something. He began to smell the air.

"Whats wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I heard something near us, but its not a demon..." Inuyasha replied. "It sounds like two people," Inuyasha said. they all began to look around. Then two things came out of the bushes. Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Ryou and Bakura gasped.

"Kaiba? Mokuba? Why are you here?" Yugi asked looking at the two brothers.

"We should be asking you that. Mokuba heard screaming so we went to check it out and Mokuba fell into a well so I followed him," Kaiba replied.

"This is just great...rich boy is here..." Joey said frowning and crossing his arms. Seto turned his gaze towards Joey.

"Shut up mutt..." Seto said glaring at Joey.

"Hey! You shouldn't be calling ME a mutt, you should call him a mutt! He's the one with the dog ears and acts like a dog!" Joey said pointing to Inuyasha. Seto looked at Inuyasha and laughed at his dog ears.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said glaring at Joey, then punched Joey in the ribs knocking him to the ground.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. "I told you not to hurt him! Are you ok Joey?" Kagome said kneeling down next to Joey wondering if he was ok.

"Ow! T-that h-hurt...yeah, I-i'm ok..." Joey said holding where Inuyasha punched him. Inuyasha got up and brushed himself off from the 'sit' command.

"Would you stop doing that Kagome! Take this stupid thing off!" Inuyasha said pointing to his necklace thingy that Kagome controls Inuyasha with.

"No, Inuyasha" Kagome replied. Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

"Yugi, who are these people?" Mokuba asked.

"I guess we'll have to explain it all over again..." Yugi replied and sighed. A few minutes later, they had explained everything to Seto and Mokuba.

"Demons? Shikon Jewels? Yeah right, like I'm gonna believe that..." Kaiba said rudely.

"Its true! Inuyasha is a half demon and Kirara is a demon!" Kagome explained.

"Proove it," Kaiba replied.

"Hmmm...a normal human can't do this!" Inuyasha said as he ran towards the biggest tree and yelled 'WIND SCAR!' and broke the tree into tiny pieces using his Tetsusaiga.

"See big brother! He really is a demon! Well, half demon," Mokuba said.

"Whatever..." Seto replied not caring about it at all.

"Come on, we can't waste anymore time, we gotta go find the jewel shards," Inuyasha said. Everyone nodded except for Seto.

"Can me and Seto come too?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure!" Kagome said smiling at Mokuba.

"Mokuba, we're not following these dorks, come on, we're leaving," Seto said walking off. Mokuba stopped him.

"Please big brother! PLEASE! It'll be fun!" Mokuba said looking at Seto with big huge puppy-about-to-cry eyes. Most of them hoped for Seto to say no but Seto could not ever resist her brothers puppy eyes.

"Fine Mokuba...you win..." Seto replied. Mokuba smiled, while people like Joey and Inuyasha glared at Seto.

"Yay! Thank you Seto!" Mokuba said hugging his brother.

Ok, lets go now," Kagome said. Everyone nodded. Inuyasha started to walk off and everyone quickly followed after Inuyasha.

About 15 minutes later after walking around searching for shards, Inuyasha stopped and growled. Everyone stopped as well and looked at Inuyasha.

"Whats wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Grr...I smell a demon, and its Naraku's scent..." Inuyasha replied. Kagome then gasped.

"I sense shards of the sacred jewel, and its coming towards us!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga ready for Naraku. Just then, Naraku appeared.

"Naraku..." Inuyasha said growling. Naraku laughed evily as something came up behind him.

"Lets see if you can get out of this Inuyasha!" Naraku said.

"Its another one of Naraku's incarnations!" Miroku pointed out. Naraku then disappeared.

"Inuyasha, that demon has 5 jewel shards! One in its neck, one in each of its arms, and one in each of its legs!" Kagome exclaimed.

"That thing is bigger than the other demon Inuyasha used the Backlash Wave on before," Miroku pointed out.

"Ahhhh! Its huge!" Miroku said worriedly. Mokuba then hid behind Seto.

Inuyasha glared at the demon then jumped up and came down ready to attack the demon with his Tetsusaiga, but before he could the demon turned around and punched Inuyasha into a nearby tree.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright!" Kagome exclaimed, worriedly.

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine," Inuyasha replied. He then got up. He was severely injured from the demons attack but still continued to fight. He got up and ran up to the demon again, and hit him from behind with Tetsusaiga. He tried the wind scar even but before he could, the demon kicked Inuyasha as hard as it could into the tree again. The Tetsusaiga landed about 50 feet away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha then fell to the ground. He was in too much pain to keep fighting.

"Ha ha ha! You cannot beat me! I am much too powerful to be stopped!" the Demon said laughing.

Inuyasha was lying down on the ground. Everyone thought he was doomed. The demon then started walking towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha then opened his eyes, and he started growling and got up. His eyes were bright red. Inuyasha then grinned evily at the demon, and everyone gasped once they got a glimpse of Inuyasha.

"Oh no! Inuyasha has transformed!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha then jumped up and jumped towards the demon. As soon as he got close, Inuyasha used his claws and cut through the demons skin, removing one of the jewel shards. He then jumped back to the ground, grinning evily with his claws covered in blood.

"His blood has transformed...heh, it doesn't really make a difference..." the demon said to himself as he ran over towards Inuyasha. "Now, die!" the demon yelled read to hurt Inuyasha again. Inuyasha just laughed evily and dodged the attack by jumping up then came up behind the demon and with one slash, cut the demons head off, and watched it fall to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She ran towards Inuyasha, and Inuyasha looked at her and started to growl again.

"Kagome! Wait! He will hurt you, get away from him!" Sango cried. Kagome then walked closely to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said softly. she was just one foot away from Inuyasha now. Inuyasha was still growling. "...Sit boy!" Kagome said, watching Inuyasha fall to the ground face first. Inuyasha then looked up.

"Ow! Would you not do that anymore Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"He's back to normal!" Miroku exclaimed. Inuyasha then looked at himself and at his claws.

"What just happened?" Inuyasha asked standing up. Kagome looked down.

"You transformed again Inuyasha, and killed the demon," Kagome replied.

"Oh..." Inuyasha said as he saw Kagome walk towards the dead demon. "What are you doing Kagome?"

"I'm getting the jewel shards," Kagome replied. She ran over to the demon and grabbed all 5 jewel shards and put them in the little jar thingy she puts her shards in. She then looked back at Inuyasha and smiled. She then ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him. "Inuyasha, I was so worried! I thought you were gonna die! The demon almost killed you!" She exclaimed. At first Inuyasha was a little shocked at the sudden hug from Kagome but then hugged her back and smiled. Everyone else then looked at the two and smiled except for Kaiba of course.

"Don't sorry Kagome, I don't die that easily! You don't have to worry about me..." Inuyasha said softly, still hugging Kagome. Kagome then hugged Inuyasha tighter then looked up and smiled sweetly at Inuyasha. That really was a beautiful sight...

_**To be continued...**_

Tayla: There, I made this chapter longer for you guys! And I added Seto and Mokie! Oh, and I put that part at the end because I just LOVE that couple! Inuyasha and Kagome! Sorry to all who hate the couple. Now, I might add Mai in the next chapter, ok? And I might make Mai and Joey a couple...and maybe Sango and Miroku, I'm still deciding lol. Anymore couples I should put in there, or doesn't anyone want any couples? I might add a slight amount of romance into the story ok? And please give me a few ideas people! They may help alot! Oh, and sorry for the long message lol!

Inuyasha: (yawns) About time you shut up, your little speech almost put me to sleep...

Tayla: (glares at Inuyasha) Whatever, anyway, people please review! I will give you cake if you review! And you get two slices of cake if you give me an idea too! So, REVIEW! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! (smiles)


End file.
